Cheaters
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: If you don't follow the rules of the game, you're bound to lose. Scam/Sam


**Title: Cheaters**

**Summary: If you don't follow the rules of the game, you're bound to lose.**

**Disclaimer**: (I do this out of my respect for Disturbed). I don't own "I'm Alive" by Disturbed, nor do I own Totally spies.

Yes this is a songfic. Deal with it.

* * *

His eyes only followed the movements made by his guards.

_**Never again will I be dishonored**_

_**And never again will I be reminded**_

_**Of living within the world of the jaded**_

_**They kill inspiration**_

His hands were tied to the wall with chains, his feet bent under him. His mouth wasn't gagged, since he had said nothing and had acted like a goody-goody, something he never was.

He only wanted what was best for him, what was best for the people around him...

And by "people", he meant the things that mattered most to him.

_**It's my obligation**_

_**To never again, allow this to happen**_

He only wanted to stop them from doing what they wanted. They would do whatever it took to get what they want.

_**Where do I begin?**_

_**The choices are endless**_

_**Denying the sin**_

_**My art, my redemption**_

_**I carry the torch of my fathers before me**_

They took away **everything **from him, his money, his power, all to keep him down, to make him think that nothing else was left.

_**The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away**_

_**There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice**_

_**To change myself, I'd rather die**_

He smirked as he looked at the female who had entered the cell, trying to get him to crack, trying to get him to talk.

_**The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away**_

They had sent her, he knew that. He wasn't stupid now was he? He had planned every step of his way to get where he was now.

He wasn't afraid of them because they could never take away want he desired most.

His knowledge, his power, his strength, his abilities...

He looked into the eyes of the female in front of him.

His abilities were nothing without the key to his success.

_**Though they will not understand**_

_**I won't make the greatest sacrifice**_

_**You can't predict where the outcome lies**_

_**You'll never take me alive**_

"Where are they?"

He smirked, aggravating her.

"Who's they?"

_**Change again, cannot be considered**_

_**I rage again, dispelling my anger**_

She scowled, her eyes narrowing as she threw the piece of bread that was supposedly for him onto the ground.

"You know **exactly **what I'm talking about!"

He shrugged, finding humor in the situation. "No, not really."

_**Where do I begin?**_

_**The choices are endless**_

_**My art, my redemption, my only salvation**_

_**I carry the gift that I have been blessed with**_

_**My soul is adrift in oceans of madness**_

_**Repairing the rift that you have created**_

_**I am not alone, brothers, give me your arms now**_

He motioned for her to come closer using his finger, (he might have been tied up but he was far from helpless), and he whispered into her ear.

"If you want to break me, you're going to have to try harder than that."

_**The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away**_

_**There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice**_

_**To change myself, I'd rather die**_

_**Though they will not understand**_

_**I won't make the greatest sacrifice**_

_**You can't predict where the outcome lies**_

_**You'll never take me alive**_

She narrowed her eyes, and then turned around to tell the guards to soundproof the cell, turn off the cameras, and shut them out of view.

She glanced at him afterwards.

"Stop this." She whispered, even though the cell was soundproofed. "Stop this drama and just tell me where they are."

_**I'm no slave**_

_**Are you feeling brave?**_

_**Or have you gone out of your mind?**_

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? You're the one being the drama queen. I'm just... responding to what you did."

She bit her lip, feeling tears threatening to fall down from her eyes. "Please, stop this. They play no part in this--"

"Ah," He said, slightly shrugging. "They **didn't **have a part in this. You brought them into **our **little game, it's only fair they follow the rules."

_**No more games**_

_**It won't feel the same**_

She scoffed, letting out a mocking laugh. "Just like you dragged **me **into the game?"

_**If I hold my anger inside**_

_**There's no meaning**_

_**My soul is bleeding**_

_**I've had enough of your kind**_

He smirked. "It's not my fault you wanted to play."

_**One suggestion, use your discretion**_

_**Before you label me blind**_

She threw her head back, tears falling from her eyes as she realized that he **wasn't **going to crack, he wasn't going to break.

"Cheaters never win Sam." He whispered, leaning back on the cell wall. "You broke the rules, you pay the price."

She held a hand over her mouth, trying to hold in her sobs but it wasn't working. He was winning, simply because she had broken the rules of their "game", she had tattled, she had told someone else about the games they played, and now her friends were paying the price for her mistake.

He smirked, seeing her in this state. He had predicted her reaction. She was still in his control, even after this whole charade she had to go and play.

_**The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away**_

"Please..." She said through tears. "Let them go. Please!"

_**There will never be a reason why I will surrender to your advice **_

He tsked. "Rules are rules Sam."

_**To change myself I'd rather die. **_

"But--"

"I told you what would happen if you cheated, but you didn't listen to me did you?" He scowled. "Cheating wasn't your biggest mistake, not listening to me was."

_**Though they will not understand**_

_**I won't make the greatest sacrifice**_

"Are they..." She couldn't bare to say it, knowing what had happened.

He nodded.

_**You can't predict where the outcome lies**_

"You should have listened Sam." He said through her crying, finally realizing that he wasn't playing, (as ironic as it was). He was telling the truth. Her friends had to pay for her mistakes, and their was only one penalty for cheating.

**Death.**

_You lose Sam. _

She fell to the ground, knowing that she had cheated to break him, she had come her to make him crack, and instead, she was the one breaking into pieces.

_**You'll never take me alive**_

He stared at her and smirked, knowing that he was still in control, and even though she had cheated, he had still won.

_**I'm alive. **_

* * *

**Yes, random one shot based on my newest obsession song: "I'm Alive" by Disturbed, (Mistress by Disturbed is also my obsession song but I listen to that when I'm writing ****A Perfect Pawn?)**

**This wasn't planned AT ALL. I just loved this song so much, AND I was in the mood to write something... :D**

**It's very vague, but now you can imagine the "games" they played. :P Muahaha. **

**Beware my evil laugh. (JK)**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
